1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valves and, more particularly to rotary, segmented, expansible valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In rotary valves used particularly in high pressure and/or high temperature fluid systems, it is desirable to be able to turn the valve rotor between its open and closed positions with minimum frictional resistance, and yet to be able to seal the valve in the open and closed positions so that the fluids in the system do not enter the valve chamber. It is particularly important to keep the system fluids out of the valve chamber in which the valve rotates when the system fluids are corrosive.
Patents representative of the prior art relating to rotary expansible valves are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 321,694, 426,635, 733,905, 1,949,191, 2,072,965, 2,246,764, 2,639,882, 2,729,421, 2,744,720, 3,193,244, 3,365,168, 3,746,302.
None of the patents listed above disclose the present invention which is distinguished by a number of features not found in the patents listed above.